Season's greetings
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Le premier nouvel an depuis leur résurrection après la bataille contre Hadès ...   MiloxCamus  Reviews acceptées !


**Season's greetings**

**

* * *

**

Milo ouvrit péniblement un oeil.

Et le referma aussitôt en gémissant entre ses dents.

Il avait mal au crâne.

Mais au moins il savait pourquoi.

Grognant sourdement, il rabattit le drap sur sa tête. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, Camus s'agita, et se lova instinctivement contre son épaule, sa peau tout contre la sienne, la tiédeur de son souffle caressant son cou. Milo se laissa envahir par une délicieuse sensation de bien-être. Ah, c'était si bon de se réveiller dans ces bras chauds et doux. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon ... et pourtant, tant de fois, après la mort de Camus pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire, il s'était endormi, épuisé et en larmes dans un lit froid et vide... Instinctivement, il enlaça son amant endormi et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait bigrement frisquet depuis quelques jours. Et pour lui qui était grec jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'était un avant-goût du purgatoire de se sentir ainsi gelé en permanence. Comment Camus pouvait-il supporter un climat glacial comme celui de la Sibérie, alors que lui grelottait dès que le thermomètre affichait moins de quinze degrés ? La seule chose qui le consolait, c'est que précisement il n'était pas le seul. Loin de là. Les autres méridionaux pur jus du Sanctuaire, que ce soit les jumeaux, le très sicilien Masque de Mort ou les deux Aio, pestaient eux aussi contre la courbe plongeante des températures. On pouvait atomiser des cailloux gros comme l'Acropole, faire couler les rivières en sens inverse, concentrer en une seule attaque autant d'énergie que vingt centrales nucléaires dernière génération ... et apprécier sa petite laine, non ? Quel mal y avait-il à ça ?

Il recala son oreiller sous sa tête et essaya de se rendormir. Mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait. La migraine enflait sournoisement, conséquence inévitable de la joyeuse soirée de la veille. Le premier réveillon du jour de l'an depuis leur retour du royaume d'Hadès avait été arrosé. Très arrosé. Trop arrosé ...

Il réprima son énervement en cherchant ses pantoufles et s'extirpa en silence du lit, abandonnant son bel amant endormi. Direction la cuisine et un café noir et serré comme seul Masque de Mort savait en faire,parade absolue au pivert qui s'amusait à lui cogner frénétiquement derrière les yeux . Mais là encore, les choses refusaient de tourner comme il le voulait. Un geste approximatif sans aucun doute lié à un restant d'ébriété et le sol de la cuisine finit maculé de poudre brune. Milo poussa un soupir et, pendant que les arômes délicieux se répandaient dans toute la pièce dans le roucoulement de la cafetière, il entreprit de nettoyer les dégâts. Ce qui n'était guère facile, avec le mal de crâne qui le torturait, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait cette lumière ...

... tiens oui, c'était quoi, cette lumière au fait ?

Il fronça un sourcil, mu par un sombre pressentiment. Il avait beau encore payer les excès de la veille, il était tout de même assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu'une telle clarté était inhabituelle. Inquiet, il abandonna ses travaux ménagers et se dirigea vers la porte comme attiré par un aimant. A peine en eut-il franchi le seuil qu'il se figea net, tous poils hérissés.

Il venait de marcher sur quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là la veille. Quelque chose de gluant, de glissant et de désagréable, très désagréable. En voilà une année qui commençait bien ...

Il laissa tomber un regard désolé vers le sol.

- Si encore c'était du pied gauche ..., grinça-t-il mentalement.

Un frôlement de tissu le sortit de son abattement, et il sentit la longue manche du peignoir de Camus s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

- C'est beau, non ?, murmura une voix tendre tout près de son oreille.

- Beau ? Milo balaya du regard le Sanctuaire qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Un Sanctuaire comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, couvert de dix centimètres de neige immaculée tombée pendant la nuit.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement pas très convaincu. Il détestait la neige. C'était froid, collant, humide. Et ça se mettait vraiment partout, sur les toits, sur le sol, dans les escaliers, sur les arbres, sur les rochers. Avec le soleil, ça brillait comme un sapin de Noël, et au premier souffle de vent ça s'envolait et faisait étinceler l'air qui semblait vibrer de toute cette pureté. Plus un bruit. Tout paraissait endormi. En paix ...

- Hmmm, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais bon sang, ce que c'est froid.

Camus rit doucement, le menton calé sur son épaule, l'enlaçant toujours. Il ne parviendrait jamais à lui faire partager son amour de la neige, il le savait.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment si grave ?

Milo parut surpris par sa question, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Non, ça n'était pas si grave. Quelques mois plus tôt, ils étaient morts. Et à présent ils étaient ici, dans le vent et le froid, mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vivants et heureux de l'être, de respirer et de s'aimer. Camus, dans son éternelle sagesse, avait raison. La seule chose qui importait, c'était qu'il soit là, avec lui. Là ou ailleurs. Il était prêt à suivre Camus en enfer s'il le lui demandait... et même en Sibérie. Les petites tracasseries du quotidien ne comptaient pas. Au diable cette fichue neige, au diable le café sur le sol de la cuisine – enfin, jusqu'à ce que Camus, maniaque revendiqué, s'en aperçoive – au diable aussi les petites tracasseries quotidiennes.

Milo laissa sa tête basculer en arrière en fermant les yeux. Les longs cils de son amant frôlèrent sa joue. Son coeur se gonfla de bien-être, jusqu'à prendre toute la place dans sa poitrine.

- Camus ?

- Hmm ?

- Bonne et heureuse année.

Milo rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard d'un azur limpide dans celui de Camus. Les saphirs de ses prunelles luisaient d'un éclat inhabituel fait de sérénité et de bonheur.

- Elle ne le sera que si tu es près de moi, chuchota Camus d'un ton grave.

Milo sourit.

- Jusqu'au dernier jour que le destin nous accordera ...

* * *

**_Et voilà, juste une petite fic de saison, inspirée par Vampire no Pandora, ma bouillotte préférée ! Bonne année à toi, ma mie, et à tous mes lecteurs, ils ont bien du mérite ! Avoue quand même que c'est original, comme carte de voeux, et que ça ne fait pas couper des arbres !_**


End file.
